Uma Noite Vermelha e Tanto
by Yukaai-san
Summary: Elizabeth faz um baile pelo retorno de Ciel. Mal sabe Sebastian que ela tem um convidado especial para ele, que tornaria sua noite mais especial. Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.


Sebastian e Ciel voltaram de viagem a negócios, quando chegaram à mansão dos Phantomhive's os empregados os receberam à suas maneiras eufóricas. Pena que, ao abrir a porta, encontraram a sala de estar rosa novamente, porque Elizabeth havia preparado mais um baile para comemorar a volta de Ciel:

– CIEL, que bom que voltou. – Elizabeth pula em cima dele e quase o sufoca, com direito a rodá-lo por toda a sala.

– ELIZABETH, o que é isto? – Ciel estava em estado de choque, Sebastian apenas suspira contidamente.

– Esta noite teremos um baile especial para comemorar a volta de Ciel. – Elizabeth arrasta Ciel para a escada e Sebastian os segue – A sua roupa já está pronta no seu quarto. –, e quando eles estão quase no fim da escada ela se lembra de algo importante. – Ah, Sebastian hoje eu achei o par ideal para você.

Sebastian sorri polidamente ao ouvir isso, mas interiormente sentia-se curioso. Depois de dirigir um olhar malicioso para Sebastian, o qual suspira mais uma vez, Ciel vai para o quarto ser arrumado por seu mordomo.

Voltando ao salão, Elizabeth fica ansiosa, pois irá dançar novamente com seu noivo, e claro pelo fato do precioso convidado para Sebastian.

Ciel, em seu quarto, fica se perguntando quem seria o "par ideal" para Sebastian. Ele queria ver Elizabeth feliz, estava sendo arrumado para o baile por seu mordomo, o qual estava pronto para dançar. E com ambos arrumados, eles vão para o salão.

Descendo as escadas, eles vislumbram a decoração feita pela noiva de Ciel, neste momento a mesma pula no noivo e diz:

– Kawaaaaaaaaaaii! – sufocando-o, e depois acrescenta rapidamente. – Eu tenho o noivo mais lindo do mundo!

Sebastian apenas fica serio, enquanto vê surpreso os outros empregados em suas roupas formais enfeitadas pela loira.

A música começa a tocar e Ciel se agacha num convite formal para dançar com Elizabeth, ela pega a mão dele e então começam a bailar pelo salão. Sebastian fica cada vez mais curioso para saber quem seria o par dele naquele baile.

A música termina, e as luzes se apagam e no alto da escada surge um vulto. Quando as luzes voltam a se acender, no meio da escadaria, uma pessoa trajada de um belo vestido vitoriano vermelho e branco, com babados, laços e decote. Seus cabelos cor de sangue começam a se movimentar ao descer o restante da escada. Quem visse aquela figura diria que era uma bela mulher, mas todos os presentes estavam bem atentos à quem era aquele homem em especial.

Ciel olha sem acreditar, enquanto Sebastian fica em guarda, mas por dentro estava sem reação ao vê-lo naquele belo vestido. Ciel subitamente pergunta:

– O QUE ELE ESTÁ FAZENDO NA MINHA MANSÃO?

Elizabeth que estava encantada com a aparição do ruivo, e se surpreende pela pergunta de seu noivo, o responde:

– Ele é o par ideal para o Sebastian. – ela pisca para o noivo tal entende e olha maliciosamente para seu mordomo e diz:

– Sebastian isso é uma ordem: faça companhia para esta pessoa. – Ele volta a dançar com sua noiva. E Grell diz:

– Weeeeeee~ DEATH~ - Estava realizado.

– Yes, My Lord! – Ele faz sua referencia habitual, interiormente estava odiando sua atual posição, mas não deixava transparecer em sua face. E ele faz o mesmo ato formal que seu Boo-chan havia feito. – Me concede a honra dessa dança?

Grell estava derretendo-se com o charme de Sebastian, o qual ainda estava odiando a maldita ordem.

– Sim, - O shinigami ruivo diz em uma pose teatral. – Nada me faria mais feliz. – Diz piscando sedutoramente para seu par.

Sebastian, no limite de sua calma e paciência, conduz Grell gentilmente para o meio do salão. Põe sua mão na cintura de sua "dama", aproximando os corpos, e sua mão livre vai trilhar um caminho do rosto de seu par até sua mão. Grell fica completamente corado com o carinho inesperado de seu demônio amado.

Ciel observa o casal e Elizabeth diz para que os deixem a sós. Todos vão para seus quartos, com exceção de Sebastian e Grell. O casal continua a dançar, Grell preso nos olhos vermelhos do mordomo-demônio, e Sebastian odiando ainda mais estar sozinho com o shinigami.

A primeira musica que o casal dançou a sós foi a _Sinfonia nº7_ de _Beethoven_. O ruivo se impressionou com o talento do mordomo na dança, que o guiava firme e gentilmente pelo salão, com movimentos suaves e elegantes. O demônio apreciava dançar com o shinigami, que se deixava conduzir sem hesitar, acompanhando seu par com devoção. O demônio odiava ter de admitir, mas sabia que o ruivo tinha talento para a dança.

Em vários momentos durante a dança houve trocas de olhares, alguns admirados, outros sutis, outros mal se encontravam e já se desfaziam e alguns se prendiam.

Ambos não acreditavam nesses momentos, nem no próprio baile. O ruivo nunca em seus sonhos se imaginara dançado junto a seu amado. Sebastian por sua vez estava surpreso por tudo, a vestimenta do shinigami que o tornara mais belo, o baile. Enfim, o demônio não sabia o que exatamente estava sentindo, estava confuso, mas ao mesmo tempo admirado.

A próxima musica a se fazer presente foi _Abertura de 1812_ de _Tchaikovsky_, a qual Sebastian adorava, seu sorriso já estava de volta a seu lugar e os olhos verdes de Grell brilham como nunca ao ver sorriso de seu amado. O demônio começa a pensar que fazer companhia ao seu par não era de todo o mal, estava até apreciando muito, e começava a sentir um afeto por ele.

No começo da musica a tranquilidade domina os corações. Conforme as oscilações entre o calmo e o intenso ocorrem, os movimentos de ambos vão alternando para acompanhar a musica. Em seus momentos calmos bailavam como se estivessem nas nuvens, tão pacificamente dançavam. Quando intensificavam as notas ambos se moviam mais rapidamente, nem por isto perdendo a elegância, e a magia e o romantismo do momento.

Quase no fim da musica, o shinigami aproxima seu rosto ao do mordomo, o qual finaliza com um beijo apaixonado, no qual os lábios se conhecem. Ambos estavam um pouco corados.

Grell retribui o beijo, colocando a mão que estava no ombro do demônio em sua nuca, enquanto a outra descia acariciando suas costas até chegar nas nádegas firmes de Sebastian. O mordomo por sua vez enlaça com mais força a cintura do ruivo, colando os corpos, e com a outra mão acaricia os macios cabelos cor de sangue. O shinigami começava a ficar corado com a intensidade do beijo e os corpos colados. Soltava gemidos baixinhos, todos abafados pelo beijo, mas nenhum despercebido pelo moreno, que apreciava cada um deles.

O moreno abraçava firmemente o corpo de Grell contra ele, Grell estava ficando muito corado e Sebastian terminava o beijo, dando selinhos e mordidinhas no ruivo, vira para tal e diz em seu ouvido, num tom sedutor:

– Você está bem corado Grell-chan.

Os olhos de Grell brilhavam ainda mais, jamais Sebastian havia o chamado de 'Grell-chan', seu amado estava muito lindo, ele não conseguia responder, estava muito feliz e excitado pelo gostoso beijo do demônio.

– Aww, Sebby-chan, isto foi muito gostoso. Estou envolto em corações escarlates. – O shinigami diz se jogando ainda mais, se isto era possível, em cima do mordomo.

– Tenho total certeza de que você gostaria de algo um tanto mais gostoso. – Diz o mordomo com os lábios colados na orelha do shinigami, pausadamente, novamente num tom muito sedutor. - Afinal tenho ordens para te fazer companhia.

– Sebby-chan, me mostre esta coisa mais gostosa, me faça ver estrelas, me faça explodir em vermelho. – Diz Grell com os olhos em êxtase e o coração bombeando rapidamente.

Sebastian então pega sua "noiva" em estilo matrimonial, fazendo "a mesma" ter choques de emoção, e o carrega até seus aposentos.

Sebastian, ao chegar ao quarto, empurra a porta com as costas sem derrubar Grell. Deposita o ruivo na cama delicadamente, tira o smoking e fica em cima do ruivo, tal estava corado começando a desabotoar o colete do moreno com as mãos tremulas de emoção.

Sebastian beija o pescoço do shinigami e com as mãos busca o zíper do vestido do ruivo. Tal desabotoava a camisa e tirava a gravata do demônio, enquanto o mesmo começava a tirar o vestido do ruivo. Ambos estavam muito corados, o moreno desabotoa a calça e o ruivo abre o zíper da calça do amado. Sebastian tira a ultima peça restante do ruivo, o qual estava muito excitado.

O demônio tira a ultimo peça restante que vestia e se aproxima do corpo do shinigami.

– Você está pronto Grell-chan?

– Aww... Sebby-chan eu estou bem mais que pronto. – E põe uma de suas mãos na nuca do demônio e a outra no rosto de tal.

Sebastian viola a "bela donzela", o ruivo geme baixinho quando seu querido demônio começa com movimentos intensos. Quando o moreno intensifica ainda mais seus vai-e-vem, Grell geme ainda mais alto, chegando a berrar.

– Grell-chan, eu vou fazer você ficar quietinho. – Diz o demônio num tom rouco.

O moreno beija o ruivo enquanto aprofundava os movimentos. Ambos estavam perto do clímax, o shinimagi quase perdendo os sentidos pelo prazer e o demônio se perdendo no corpo de seu amante. Não suportando mais tanto o prazer ambos jorram suas sementes.

O moreno não se importa se os lençóis estavam manchados e deitou-se na cama, o ruivo encosta-se ao ombro amado e tal o envolve para si. O shinigami estava literalmente vendo estrelas e o demônio sentindo uma doce felicidade. Ele começava a acariciar o longo cabelo escarlate e diz com um tom manso:

– Posso te contar um pequeno segredo, Grell-chan? – falava olhando o ruivo aninhado em seu ombro.

– Claro meu lindo, todos os seus segredos serão guardados em meu coração trancados por uma chave vermelha. – Diz o shinigami esfregando o rosto no mordomo.

– Durante um tempo tentei lutar contra o que sinto por você, por isto lhe tratava um pouco mal. – O demônio olha para seu amado para encontrar olhos banhados em lagrimas.

– Ohw... Sebby-chan, você me fez o homem mais feliz do mundo. – Ele recebe um beijo cálido nos lábios e na testa. – Te amo desde que te vi, Sebby-chan. – Diz manhoso.

– Te amo. Boa noite, Grell chan. – Diz o mordomo vendo seu amado o abandonar para ir ao mundo dos sonhos, e adormece logo apos. Os dois adormecem sentindo o calor um do outro, com a sensação de que a noite seria eterna em seus corações.


End file.
